Almas Atormentadas
by Denileprincess
Summary: Bella se sentó, cruzo las piernas de forma seductora y se mordió el labio a propósito, Edward sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido y también estuviera mirándola. Ella soltó el labio de sus dientes.- Te voy a explicar...JASPER/BELLA/EDWARD
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1.

BY DENILEPRINCESS.

Adaptación de mi historia 50 sombras de Griffindor personajes de S.M. Universo Alternativo.

.

.

. PRÓLOGO.

Bella Swan la chica prodigio del colegio de Forks, logro amasar gran fortuna y se convirtió en una magnate multimillonaria que tenia una decena de empresas, y joven, aun muy joven, tenia al mundo en sus manos y se encontraba soltera.

Lo que una vez tubo con Jacob no funciono, fue el calor de la pasión temprana, porque frente a el respondieron sus hormonas de adolescente, pero como muchos fue quien la humillo constantemente, dándole entender que toda la gracia que tenia era ser un ratón de biblioteca y desde que eran hermanastros el lo había entendido y se había resignado.

Si Bella era la celebrito. La familia Cullen era la más popular del colegio y disfrutaban humillandola constantemente. Sobretodo Edward, Jasper y el siempre terminaban enfrentados y en alguna ocasión incluso Jacob lo había golpeado pero nada había hecho que Bella borrara las constantes humillaciones de Edward, durante toda su vida estudiantil en Forks, el si era de una buena familia, y ella sólo una pobretona sin clase y para colmo huérfana.

Bella era huérfana, sus padres murieron en el tercer año y la había adoptado legalmente la familia Black, aunque ella habia suplicado por conservar su apellido, era solo para que ella tuviera unos tutores legales y pudiera continuar estudiando pero los Black se habían tomado su papel muy en serio y la trataban verdaderamente como una hija.

Una tragedia les ocurrió justo antes de terminar la escuela Jasper y Leah eran novios, así como Bella y Jacob, salieron de fiesta y se embriagaron más de la cuenta en la playa, los hermanos de Jacob y Leah, Paul y Sam estaban con ellos así como el pequeño Seth, el veía a todos como sus ídolos, comenzaron a fanfarronear y se aventaron del acantilado al mar. Seth no sobrevivió ninguno de ellos pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, y nadie lo había superado. Ninguno jamás olvidaría como pudieron haber evitado la muerte de un jovencito inocente que se embriago y falleció sólo por intentar encajar manifestando su admiración. Ellos jamás olvidarian el llanto de Billy y Sue y como los lobos aullaron esa noche, la luna oculto su brillo natural y deslumbrante, solo les ofreció su otra cara, esa que es oscura y triste.

Ella sabia que los Black como familia numerosa no tenian en realidad mucho dinero y no quería ser una carga así que en El colegio comenzó a explotar sus habilidades ayudando a los estudiantes con sus deberes y exámenes cobrando por ello. Le había sorprendido cuantos clientes tenia y lo lucrativo que eso era, no le cobraba a sus ahora hermanos Jacob y Leah, pero su mejor amigo Jasper Hale insistía en pagarle, por lo demás, todo ocurrió como se suponía, terminaron el año escolar y los 4 rentaron un apartamento en el centro, hasta que cada uno se independizo, Jasper seguía viviendo ahi, termino con Leah desde la graduación y era un soltero también rico por la fortuna de sus padres y codiciado, pero como siempre fue su sueño Jasper se había dedicado a ser Ingeniero, así como Jacob.

Se veian ocasionalmente pues para todos su hogar era la casa Black en la Push, la única familia que conocían y los mantenía en pie y con animo de que la vida realmente valía la pena, los tres amigos tenían sus esqueletos y traumas desde lo de Seth, Bella tenia muchos resentimientos, hacia sus padres muertos, a nunca haber sido -la bonita- del Cole, en lugar de -la cerebrito-, a sentirse siempre terriblemente sola, tal vez ella no merecía ser feliz, ni vivir una vida normal, ella también estaba ahí ese día, pudo haber hecho algo para evitar que Seth fuera, o se embriagará, o que saltará...pero no lo había hecho y ya era muy tarde, se sentía perdida, tan perdida y tan sola...

Desde que comenzó a ganar su propio dinero había invertido la mayoría en El banco en el ultimo año del colegio ya tenia su primera empresa, Sam la había asesorado y Paul también, era dueña de una editorial a la que había llamado BLOOD y era de las mas grandes en America. Despues, se había hecho de un viñedo y asi de forma consecutiva manejaba varios negocios, tenia uno incluso en Alemania, era socia minoritaria propietaria del equipo de Futbol Americano donde aun jugaba James. Entre muchos otros...

Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que causar incomodidad y sufrimiento a quienes se lo causaron a ella, la hacia feliz breve y fugazmente, pero de forma deliciosa...el placer de la venganza...se asustaba un poco por esa faceta suya pero ya tampoco podía negarla...aunque nunca lo admitiría con su familia.

Entonces comenzó a hacer su vida de forma nueva y sin inhibiciones, -Solo tiene caso vivir, si te sientes vivo- le había dicho una vez James, a los 15 años en el baile cuando bailaron, después de que Jacob se embriago y fue con Jessica, el fue el único hombre que alguna vez la trato de verdad como una mujer bella, que merecía ser amada, el le había hablado de los placeres de la vida, el baile, el vino, el sexo, el éxito, la venganza, el dinero, el poder, el control, y se lo había enseñado todo...ella había aprendido bien y superado a su Maestro.

Y siempre lo veía con admiración y amor, en su momento tuvieron una apasionada relación de pareja pero por la distancia y los compromisos de Bella con sus empresas hicieron posible que no pudieran seguir con ese ritmo así que continuaron como amigos, y los dos estaban conformes con eso. En ocasiones James la visitaba a la casa Black, de jóvenes y era muy bien recibido, para ellos ya era un amigo, especialmente de Jacob, quien desde un Bella era su nueva hermana lo consideraba y presumía como su amigo.

.

.

.

.

Un día el el apartamento de lujo que tenía Bella en el centro, sobre la cama en su alcoba.

- No tengas miedo de hacerr y de sentirr Bella. cuando te hayas cansado y te sientas libre todo mejorrarra, yo estarre siemprre a tu lado-

Ella había cambiado, delgada pero curvilínea, con el cabello castaño abundante cayendo en ondas sedosas y suaves casi a la cintura, lo miro con esperanza. Llevaba puesto un camisón de seda corto en rosa pálido de tirantes delgadisimos y exquisito, el sólo estaba en su ropa interior negra. El apartamento era amplio, el penthhouse, sus muros eran de vidrio templado y podían ver toda la ciudad.

Le tomo el rostro en esas gruesas, varoniles y toscas manos y la beso dulcemente...profundamente...

Ella le llamaba cada vez que se sentía muy sola,cuando estaba molesta, el le aconsejaba como hacer que quien la había ofendido quisiera morír

- No puedo serr tan indispensable para ti, desde Alemania ..., debes buscar quien este en tu cama para que no te sientas asi...nada perrmanente, recuerda que nada lo es Bells, sólo un tiempo y después cambia, no te apegues a tus parrejas...deja que ellos lo hagan y déjalos...les harras daño pero no volverán a buscarrte y así te librarrras de ellos-

-Les haré daño?- pregunto ella pensando en alguien en particular.

- Hay alguien a quien quisierras hacerr mucho daño? ...enamorralo y déjalo.-

- Si...cierto chico...Edward Cullen-

- El chico arrogante? - James sonrió- Esta bien, Cullen serra...-

Esa noche fue de amor y planes de venganza, James era su maestro y ella una excelente alumna, al día siguiente el regreso a Alemania, se despidieron entre risas y besos, con el todo se sentía terriblemente natural, el la aceptaba, no la juzgaba y la ayudaba. sus consejos y enseñanzas le habían enseñado a seguir viviendo, a poder soportarlo todo.

.

.

.

.

Bella sabía que Edward también estaba en el mundo de los negocios y sabía donde encontrárselo por casualidad, así que planeaba sus encuentros entre reuniones empresariales y comidas apareciendo enfundada en atuendos que la hacían lucir más bella, y con satisfacción comenzaba a ver como el no podía apartar su mirada de ella y se le acercaba con temas triviales, a los que ella correspondía con amabilidad y coqueteos ligeros, hasta que finalmente el invito a salir y ella acepto sintiendo emoción por ver sus planes ir sobre ruedas. Recordaba con emoción como hacia un par de horas habia estado ahi buscandola para salir por fin, mordiéndose el labio mientras firmaba la adquisición de una nueva historia para su editorial.

- Recuerdo-

Edward se acercaba a ella con paso seguro, aunque su corazón bailaba el tap por acercarse a ella. - Oye Bella, por lo que he visto en ti el mundo editorial es muy lucrativo...tal vez debería involucrarme, me encantaría que me recomendarás los pasos a seguir-

Ella le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas, abanico sus gruesas pestañas y le dijo: - Por supuesto, cuando quieras. Te daré una tarjeta para que visites mi oficina-

Y se la dio. Edward pudo notar sus manos perfectas las uñas en manicura francesa impecable, su aroma envolvente.

Terminaron la conversación con temas triviales, y el la visito en su oficina al día siguiente, Mike, era su asistente, lo hacia porque la paga era muy buena y en la editorial tenía acceso a numerosos títulos de Herbolaria, además Bella era su amiga. Pero ella estaba feliz de tenerlo no había nadie tan eficiente como Mike.

Edward llego y se encontró impresionado por el edificio cede de la editorial de Bella, de 6 pisos en una de las avenidas principales a la vista de todos, el había pasado mas de una hora en escoger que ponerse y a pesar de que no era una cita se encontraba más nervioso que nunca, ...-maldición Controlate!-pensaba-

El no podía evitar ir de vestir, con una camisa verde hierba, con el cuello blanco, la camisa era de primera calidad, quiso ir casual así que no se coloco corbata, llego a la recepción y al preguntar por Bella Swan le indicaron que subiera al último piso, le colocaron un gafete y le permitieron el acceso, el estaba cada vez más impresionado. Cuando llego al sexto piso se encontró de frente con un escritorio de cristal imponente que tenía tras el a un Mike muy concentrado en llamadas y las palabras gigantes en oro blanco BLOOD. Suspiro.

-Hola Mike, puedes decirle a tu jefa que pasaba por aquí y me apeteció verla para lo que conversamos ayer-

Mike lo miro y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -Claro Cullen, toma asiento, yo te indicó, te apetece un café?-

- No gracias, espero que no tarde demasiado- Se sentó en uno de los sofás de piel blanco imponentes al lado del escritorio con aire despreocupado.

Mike lo miro con frustración. Y tomo su teléfono, espero en la línea, - Bells, Cullen esta aquí para verte-

Edward casi se levanta de la impresión, su idea era que no fuera tan directo con ella, que le dijera que el no tenía tanto interés.

- Puedes pasar-

Edward se levantó de forma perezosa y elegante, y de dirigió a la puerta de cristal que en ese momento Mike abrió para el.

La vio concentrada en su lectura, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, en un vestido beige ceñido y con su cabello recogido en una colega alta de la que salían un par de rizos rebeldes y seductores. Tras un escritorio de mármol, tras ella una pintura enorme de lo que parecía ser dos barcos surcando una tormenta.

El por breves segundos contuvo el aliento. Ella levantó la vista.

-Oh, Hola Edward Cullen por favor toma asiento, gustas café?-

El la obedeció como autómata idiota, pero se reprendió para volver a su pose de siempre.

- Dime solo Edward por favor, no gracias -

- Que lastima Edward, a mi me encanta y si me perdonas me traerán uno, me relajara-

- En ese caso, por favor...no deseo dejarte sola-

Bella sonrió coqueta, estaba complacida de lo rápido que el caía en sus manos, tomo su teléfono y le dijo a Mike,- Dos cafés-.

Edward la miro y la miro, no supo cuanto, hasta que el ruido de la bandeja de plata resonó en el escritorio con dos tazas de porcelana blanca llenas de café Gourmet que Mike dejo con una sonrisa y se marchó.

Bella tomo su taza, Edward la de el, pero seguía mirándola, no podía apartar su vista de ella y su corazón seguía bailando tap el maldito, ella aspiró el aroma del café como un adicto aspira heroína y lo bebió, a el le pareció lo más seductor que en su vida había visto e hizo lo posible por no demostrar lo que sentía.

Ella se daba cuenta de todo, Edward sería un Cullen ... pero era un hombre, y ella ya había tenido varias parejas, sabía como seducir, James se lo había enseñado.

- Que quieres saber Edward?- pregunto ella con seguridad y de forma imponente, Edward de pronto se sintió vulnerable pero el sabía la verdad del porque fue.

- Me gustaría saber si me acompañarías a cenar...para hablar acerca del negocio editorial, no deseo quitarte aquí más tiempo del necesario.-

- A cenar?- ella lo medito.

Edward sin darse cuenta había dejado de respirar.

- Me encantaría... pasa por mi a las 8.-

- Aquí?-

Bella soltó una carcajada. - Claro que no, Mike te dará mi dirección, ahora como dices, tengo mucho que hacer, nos vemos en la noche-

El se levantó, ella le extendió la mano para estrecharsela pero el la tomo, la giro y le beso los nudillos.

Bella levantó un poco la ceja pero le sonrió.

El abandono su oficina con aire despreocupado y tranquilo pero su corazón arrogante seguía latiendo con fuerza.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

Ya la había dejado su chofer en su lujoso apartamento, su chofer Cayo era un empleado fiel, y conocía de la vida y secretos de Bella con James y las otras parejas que había tenido.

Ella llego a su apartamento y se retoco el peinado, no se cambio de ropa porque quería que Edward entendiera que el aun no era especial para ella.

La hora llego y el timbre sonó.

Edward estaba en la puerta, el si se habia puesto saco y corbata, se veía elegante.

Bella abrio, -Iremos a un Restaurante fino?-

-Por supuesto-

-Pasa, dame un minuto.-

El entro con paso seguro, contemplando la ciudad de noche que se mostraba majestuosa ante sus ojos a través de los amplios ventanales del penthouse.

. Un review?! los quiero!


	2. Chapter 2

Vaya Swan si que ha hecho dinero…pensé que sería su fin al enterarme de que murieron sus padres, veía con sorpresa en las revistas de negocios y de sociales, y cada dia la notaba más bella y segura, y se había vuelto una pequeña obsesión, no la dejare ir hasta que sea mia y después de eso todo terminara…aunque la verdad nose que diablos hago buscándole asi, con ninguna de mis conquistas me había sentido tan nervioso…no estoy buscando una relación, no estoy buscando un amor, es solo que…no se como diablos describirlo…si mis padres supieran…pero ellos son casi ya ancianos, tienen tan mala fama, ella me sonríe, y siento una calidez en alguna parte de mi cuerpo…Maldicion! Estoy actuando contra todos mis instintos, me gritan por dentro –Aléjate idiota!- Pero aquí estoy como imbécil…

.

.

.

Bella POV

Sali con mi pashmina de satin rojo, la deje entreabierta porque quería que viera a través de ella mi vestido y mi figura.

-Te gusta mi apartamento?-

Lo vi tragar saliva. Sonrei para mis adentros.

-Si, magnifica vista-

-Es cierto…puedes venir cuando quieras-

Ahora el sonrió. –Vamos?-

-Vamos…dime Bella, tutéame-

El solo sonrió de medio lado. Aquí el ratón piensa, que el es el cazador…que interesante…y conveniente.

.

.

.

Llegaron al restaurante, ya existía reservación, era bellísimo, todo en el era decadentemente lujoso. La decoración era roja y el mobiliario blanco muy gariboleado. Su mesa era pequeña, estaban uno frente al otro. Y se sonreían .

Edward comenzó a hacerle preguntas del negocio editorial y sentía perderse en la conversación y en esos labios…notaba su sonrojo ahora mas fuerte tal vez por el champan y el no dejaba su sonrisa idiota por mas que intentara disimularla, después de bastante charla.

-Sabes…quiero que estemos sin resentimientos por lo del colegio y como era antes nuestra relación…-

-Oh! No digas tonterías! Eso es pasado, éramos unos críos. –

-Había olvidado lo madura que eres..- Dijo sonriendo y levanto su copa para brindar con ella. Bella lo miro a los ojos y pensó para sus adentros, en que muy pronto le pagaría cada humillación, cada lagrima, cada mal rato, cada ocasión en que la hizo sentir miserable e inferior, el se lo pagaria 10 a 1 retorciéndose de dolor por ella, solo por ella.

El en cambio se sentía aliviado, casi ligero, la carga que tenia para con ella parecía haberse liberado un poco, aunque no quería a Bella Swan para nada serio, algo lo empujaba a saber si ella lo despreciaba y que no fuera así, sin duda lo hacia sentir bien, no podía negarlo.

Ella miro la hora y el entendió el gesto, pidió la cuenta y la llevo a su casa, se sentía extraño, no desvelarse o quedarse en la casa compartiendo la cama con sus conquistas. Pero al parecer todo con ella seria diferente, y esa negación por parte de ella hacia que el se enganchara mas, la deseaba mas.

.

.

.

.

En el Ivi de la avenida principal del centro, en una de las mesas privadas estaban Jacob y Jasper, los dos se veian apuestos y arreglados, bebían Whisky y tenian sus corbatas flojas.

-Que falta en esta película?-

-Ella.-

-Oh, si pero no vendrá, estaba ocupada.-

-Lose, yo también le llame.-

-Y como estas?-

Jacob suspiro...-Bien, por primera vez desde lo de Seth siento que mi vida tiene un sentido-

-Me alegro por ti...a que te refieres?-

-Dos palabras...Irina Wallace-

-Vaya! Bien por ti amigo! Es una gran chica-

-Si...bueno ella tolera mis estados de animo, los esqueletos en mi armario, Dios sabe que son muchos.-

-Todos los tenemos...no sabia que te sentías así-

-Oh si, podría apostar que los tres tenemos problemas severos...-Expreso Jacob sin sostenerle la mirada a Jasper. Se había vuelto un adicto, solo lograba salir y parecer normal después de un par de píldoras de éxtasis, había llegado a tomar mas de 20 al día durante esos años, ahora solo se mantenía con 3 y La chica Irina lo estaba ayudando a recuperarse, nadie lo sabia, ni su familia, era vergonzoso, pero fue su única forma de salir a flote.

-Asi, es, pero tenemos suerte, tenemos a tu familia ellos han sido nuestra roca.-

-Y tu? No me digas que ahora te has vuelto...distinto...después de tu rompimiento con Leah no te hemos conocido novia formal.-

-Yo? Oh no...no estoy hecho para el amor amigo, no es mi prioridad, ahora no tengo energías en sostener una relación, tendría que ser alguien igual de roto que yo, porque desde lo de Seth soy un despojo y solo traeré a quien este conmigo desdicha.- La voz de Jasper era sincera sin autocompasion solo con honesta resignación. El también estaba roto, se había vuelto ludópata a través de un seudónimo, ya lo había perdido casi todo, pero era una forma de desahogar todas sus frustraciones, eso y ser ingeniero, asi solo desquitaba sus demonios con el juego y su trabajo.

Jacob solo lo miro, no lo juzgo.

- Y ella? Amigo ella es bella y rica…-

- Si,lo es…pero hay algo en su mirada a veces…que no se cómo describir, sé que ella también tiene sus problemas amigo, lo de Seth, la muerte de sus padres…-

- Tampoco ha tenido relaciones estables desde James-

- Tal vez el único que se casara serás tu-

- Aun no pienso casarme, no digas tonterías-

Los dos amigos siguieron charlando hasta entrada la noche y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Después, los tres amigos (Jacob, Bella y Jasper) contemplaban al cielo y observaban la misma noche de luna, con ojos anhelantes y labios sellados, contándole de sus vidas, sus sueños, sus traumas y temores, pensando en ellos tres, en lo mucho que se amaban y en cuanto se importaban, planeando como seguir con adelante, y lidiar con sus sombras a su manera.

.

.

.

Por la mañana Bella entro a su oficina con aire decidido, luciendo un vestido corto de un diseñador Versace con labios carmín brillante, miro al cuadro tras ella, dos barcos en tormenta, así se sentía…cada día, desde la muerte de sus padres. Tomo su teléfono.

-Mike …hazme una cita para comer con Jacob y Jasper, después comunícame a James.-

-Enseguida- Escucho decir a Mike.

Despues de 3 minutos, sonó su teléfono. –La cita esta lista, en Tenangos , a las 3 y James está en la línea.-

-Hola-

-Bells , como te fue?-

-Todo esta listo, el está cayendo fácilmente, el cree..que la conquistada soy yo..- y río armoniosamente.

-Esa es la idea, perfecto, y como te sientes?-

-Expectante, ansiosa-

-Tranquilízate preciosa, recuerda que este es un plato frió.-

-Lo se- Dijo ella con pesar.

-Distraete con algo, o alguien nena-

-Si-

-Bien, cuídate…esta bien?-

-Tu también, besos..-

-Caricias -

Y la línea se cortó porque el colgó.

Bella marco a Mike de nuevo, el chico se encontraba muy cambiado, estaba delgado y erguido, podría decirse que incluso para una chica seria apuesto.

- Hola Mike, quiero que busques un nuevo manuscrito, que sea de alguien joven y nuevo, pero quiero que sea un manuscrito que sepas que nunca tendrá éxito, de lo más patético y me lo envías esta bien? , gracias.-

Después de unas horas Bella salió rumbo a Tenangos,ahí se encontró con Jasper y Jacob. Se acercó a ellos y los beso en la mejilla.

-Vaya ustedes parecen uniformados-

- Trabajamos en lo mismo- replico Jacob molesto. Bella río.

- Lo se, lo sé y como están?-

- No tan bien como tu obviamente, el Times en su página seis, ha sacado una foto tuya y de Cullen muy sonrientes, explícanos...- le dijo Jasper.

- Oh, eso...bueno no hay mucho que decir, quiere entrar al negocio editorial-

- Que vaya con alguien más, ese idiota...como puedes ayudarlo?- le dijo Jacob.

- Porque ella es muy buena, Jacob, sabes deberías cobrarle-

Bella se sintió culpable por el concepto en el que Jasper la tenía, pero sonrió, - Lo haré, te aseguro que lo pagara caro.-

Los tres amigos se observaron, Jacob y Jasper comprendieron entonces que tal vez la dulce Bella, estaba atravesando su pequeña venganza personal y eso los hizo sonreír.

-Y ustedes como están?-

- Jacob esta saliendo con Irina.-

-Jasper!-

-Que? Es verdad! Además de le ibas a decir-

- Me da mucho gusto por ti hermano, deseo que ella sea tu felicidad y borre de ti las cicatrices de la guerra-

- Lo que yo espero es que ustedes también encuentren pronto a alguien-

Bella sonrió y dio un vistazo a la carta y Jasper le llamo al mesero, obviamente lo habían ignorado.

Pero el no se daría por vencido quería que su nueva hermana y su mejor amigo de verdad algún día fueran felices.

Charlaron animadamente y se despidieron cálidamente.

- Hey! Nos vemos el viernes en la casa de papa!- les grito Jacob desde lejos, ellos sólo asintieron.

Bella estaba apunto de irse cuando Jasper la sujeto por el brazo - Sólo ten cuidado, esta bien?...con Edward, no me fio de el.-

Ella lo miro con ternura y lo abrazo. - Tendré cuidado, lo prometo.-

.

.

Edward por supuesto había continuado llamando, y los siguientes días, habían comido juntos, la idea de Edward era hacer su propia editorial, Bella le ofreció ayuda y tenían el pretexto perfecto para verse cada, día.

En el restaurante Nim, el sentía que cada día ella se veía más bella y se encontraba cada vez desesperadamente más expuesto a ese sentimiento, ahi justo en la mesa donde estaban, al aire libre, la brisa acaricio su cabello y el pudo olfatear su perfume, observar sus ojos brillantes, su tez perfecta-...maldición...pensó Edward


	3. Chapter 3

Ahí Bella lo contemplo y entendió, que estaba teniendo éxito. Le sonrió y dejo que la química, las hormonas y el instinto hicieran el resto.

El le sonrió como idiota. - Un idiota malditamente atractivo y que sabía como ser un bastado encantador- Pensó ella.

El teléfono de Bella sonó y ella vio en la pantalla el rostro de Mike, contesto de inmediato, -Hola Mike-

- Bells, encontré el manuscrito que me pediste, es una obra estúpida que para quien es inexperto pasara como interesante-

- De que trata?-

- De los problemas de las madres solteras de raza asiática-

Bella sonrió y pestañeo a Edward. - Perfecto, déjalo en mi oficina sobre mi escritorio...y recuérdame comprarte unos chocolates por ser tan eficiente-

Edward se sintió inmediatamente incómodo y celoso.

- No creo que hacer obsequios a los asistentes sea profesional-

- Se los merece, sólo lo sería si mis intenciones no fueran buenas, es más comprometedor una botella, una cena o algo así-

De cualquier forma el estaba incómodo. Y guardo silencio, ella siguió hablando, -Tal vez lo dices porque tu si te has acostado con tus asistentes-

El casi de atraganto con su propia saliva - Maldición Cullen Controlate!- pensó. - En alguna ocasión- y se arrepintió de decirlo de inmediato.

- Alégrate, ya encontré el manuscrito del que será tu primer libro, y no es que importé pero yo jamás me acostaría con mi asistente...es poco profesional, primero lo despediría-

- Eso sólo es un alivio a medias, yo dejare todo en tus manos, confió en ti plenamente-

Esas palabras fueron para Bella como mantequilla con azúcar.

- No, las decisiones las tomarás, tu, aunque yo te apoyare ... siempre-

Esas sencillas palabras por alguna razón desconocida y abrumadora llenaron de calor el alma del Chico Cullen El sabía que no debía sentir esa sensación envolvente y suave, intentó alejar esos sentimientos con desesperación maldiciendose a sí mismo y todos sus ancestros, por sus complejos de clases y haberlo alejado de ella todo este tiempo, había sido tan ciego y estúpido, agradecía a cada santo que ella no le guardará rencor por ello, pero el aún se resistía, de pronto ella sacudió su cabello y el golpe de su aroma a perfume seductor lo sacudió como un tsunami y se dio cuenta de que había perdido.

- Bien, puedo leer el manuscrito?-

- Vamos a mi oficina, ahí te explicare todo.-

El saco un billete y lo puso sobre la mesa, los dos se levantaron y salieron del lugar.

.

.

.

A pesar de que Mike conocía a Bella no sabía para que diablos quería una basura de manuscrito como ese, y porque diablos estaba saliendo con Edward Cullen pero era su jefa y aunque en Hogwarts eran amigos no quería ser altanero o inapropiado, ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que ella salía con alguien, el último fue ese chico Alec, ella lo dejo después de seis meses y había quedado destrozado, tuvieron que negarle la entrada al edificio y Mike se vio obligado a bloquear todas sus llamadas, le daba pena, casi todas las relaciones de Bella no duraban mucho y las terminaba ella, también casi siempre ellos estaban enamorados y terminaban resentidos, y muy lastimados, pero el sabía que Cullen no era un hombre débil, estaba en su escritorio cavilando cuando tomo un sorbo de café y hojeo un poco el Times, ahí en la infame página seis, venía una pequeña nota sobre Jasper Hale, muchas de sus propiedades ya eran ocupadas por nuevos inquilinos que resultaban ser los dueños, uno de ellos era conocido por ser dueño de un sitio de apuestas que había hecho su fortuna a base de dejar en bancarrota a muchos de sus clientes. Estaba Jasper Hale quebrado?- Bah no puede ser!- exclamo Mike.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Hermione entro con un Edward muy decidido tras ella, el ya había visto esa película antes, siempre era ella la protagonista y era el chico el que siempre era distinto, y el que pensaba que Cullen era distinto...no sabía lo que venía. Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Bella entro a su oficina y le dijo a Mike que no quería ser molestada por nadie. Edward inflo su pecho con orgullo sin disimularlo.

- Bella se sentó, cruzo las piernas de forma seductora y se mordió el labio a propósito, Edward sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido y también estuviera mirándola. Ella soltó el labio de sus dientes.

- Te voy a explicar...necesitamos hacer tu editorial, darla de alta con los trámites legales y podrás comprar y leer este manuscrito para publicarlo, hay que invertir mucho en publicidad y buena imagen...-

- Eso no es ningún problema-

- Bien, comencemos,llama a tu abogado y dile que comience con lo que te dije, escoje un nombre y renta una oficina, yo te mandare personal con experiencia y te apoyare-

Edward le dirigió una flamante sonrisa y le dijo.

- Lo haré...podemos cenar esta noche?-

- Si.-

El se levantó, beso su mano y se fue, casi flotando.

Salió y estaba por salir cuando el ruido de una envoltura rompiendose capturo su atención, era Mike abriendo una caja de costosos chocolates.

Edward lo miro con furia contenida.

Mike lo miro divertido y le dijo, - Quieres? Me los trajo Cayo, dice que me los manda Bella-

- No te hagas ilusiones chico- y se dio la vuelta dramáticamente.

Mike lo miro desconcertado unos momentos y después dijo en voz alta. - El esta peor de lo que creí-

.

.

.

- Hazme una cita con Jasper de inmediato- las palabras de Bella eran frías y demandantes y Mike llamo a Jasper.

Zum, Zum, Zum, diga?-

- Jasper! Gracias al cielo! Bella quiere verte.-

- Sólo te respondí porque sabía que tu eres ella, claro, donde?-

- Oh, diablos, no le pregunte, espera porfavor...- Bells, tengo a Jasper, donde quieres la cita? Entiendo...- Jasper en su casa.-

- Bien, en una hora-

- En una hora Bells, cancelare todas tus citas-

- Hazlo, pero no la de la cena-

Si Mike tenía dudas de lo que Bella pretendía,ahora no le quedo ninguna.

.

.

.

Bella estaba ansiosa, Cayo la miro por el retrovisor y le dijo, - Ya casi llegamos-

Ella asintió nerviosa, cuando llegaron bajo del auto con rapidez y subió a su apartamento, se coloco unos pans de algodón rosa y un top a juego, fue a la cocina tomo una botella de tinto, sobre una bandeja coloco un gran pedazo de queso, y uvas.

El timbre sonó.

Ella abrió la puerta.

El chico de cabellos rubios y ojos ámbar estaba ahí, la miraba con esos hermosos ojos, que en ese momento no tenían mucha luz. Se le veía abatido.

Ella le sonrió y se movió para que el entrara.

- Me sorprende verte así, últimamente siempre estas muy formal-

- Contigo puedo ser yo misma, a veces ...-

Jasper río sin ganas,

Ella lo guió a la sala de estar, por los ventanales se miraba toda la ciudad, era precioso. El se sentó y se sacó la corbata, se quitó la chamarra de cuero y tomo la botella, le sacó el corcho y sirvió las copas.

Bella evaluó la situación, los sillones los separaban, y ella quería darle confianza.

- Al diablo Hale, ven!-

y se sentó en el piso sobre la suave alfombra, el sonrió e hizo lo mismo, ella puso una mano sobre la rodilla de el, - Dime que diablos ocurre con tus propiedades-

El tomo una uva, la trago y la miro a los ojos,

- No te puedo ocultar nada eh?-

- Nunca-

- He perdido todo-

- Como, cuando? Podemos recuperarlo? Quién ha sido?-

- Jugándolo, hace ya un par de meses, no es recuperable...he sido yo, soy ludopata- el se llevó las manos al rostro y se cubrió como si acabara de confesar un crimen, Esperaba un montón de reprimendas.

- Porque?- Pregunto ella descorazonada.

- Estoy roto, todos lo estamos, tu también...crees que no lo se? Desde lo de Seth, nose como lo has llevado Bells pero ese ha sido mi escape, y ahora lo he perdido todo. Llevo tres días en un hotel, En el trabajo, las cosas van de mal en peor y es cuestión de tiempo para que todos sepan la verdad, seré un hazmereir, de mis compañeros, de todos... mi vida esta acabada...-

Hermione, tomo el vino de su copa de un sorbo y se pegó más a el, lo abrazo y le dijo -Mientras yo viva Jasper tu nunca estarás sólo-

El la abrazo con fuerza y lloro en su hombro sólo un poco.

- Isabela,moriría sin ti-

- No digas tonterías, ya tienes un empleo-

Jasper la miro asombrado, - De que?-

- Serás mi asistente personal, mi guardaespaldas-

- Pero Mike...-

- El es más un secretario recepcionista-

El guardo silencio apenado.

- Ya, ya! Tengo una cena, pero te quedarás aquí por supuesto, te darás una ducha y dormirás un poco en una cama decente, llama a tu empleo, reúne un poco de dignidad y renuncia.-

- Si, jefa.-

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella lo miro como siempre lo hacía con una mirada llena de profundo amor a su mejor amigo, ella lo levantaría y lo ayudaría a salir adelante, Después de todo ahora más que nunca tenían cosas en común, ambos estaban rotos, y eran huérfanos.

Era explicable, que Jasper se convirtiera en Ludopata, tenían de alguna forma desesperada que encontrar una manera para seguir adelante en lo cruel que súbitamente su vida era y nadie más comprendía. El sospechaba que también algo andaba mal con Jacob, pero por lo menos el se sostenía en pie y no tenía valor para preguntarle porque...porque ellos también comenzarían a hacerle preguntas a ella que no quería responder.

Era demasiado personal, aún que eran los más cercanos de su vida, dolía abrir su corazón y enseñarles que estaba rota, y que James se sentó a pegar sus pedazos para que siguiera viviendo. A su manera, única y particular, ellos no entenderían que desde adolescente conoció el amor y su intimidad con el, y de que manera... Y como manejar sus emociones y rencor volcándolo a los demás. Lo verían todo de una manera disparatada, y no quería eso. Los tres tenían en común un esqueleto en el closeth...no creían merecer ser amados, no tras no poder evitar la muerte de Seth.

Lo tomo de la barbilla y le dijo, - Yo sólo quiero que recuerdes que mientras yo viva, nunca, NUNCA Jasper estarás sólo, y que no hay nada que no puedas decirme, que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, y perdonare y escuchare todo-

- Lo mismo digo Bells, algún día nos sentáremos y tu me contarás tu historia...pero esperare a que estés lista.-

Ella se levantó y lo abrazo con fuerza y calidez e interrumpió el silencio.

- Me sirves más vino?-

- Claro... A dónde saldrás?-

- A cenar, con Edward Cullen.-

Jasper no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. - Negocios.-

Bella hizo una mueca que Jasper reconocía como cada vez que mentía. - Negocios.-

- Deberías decirle, tal vez el crea que es una cita-

- Dudo que así sea-

- Dudo que lo dudes- dijo el sonriendo.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta. - Oh, te odio-

- No es verdad, me quieres-

- Te amo Jasper, enseguida vuelvo-

Ella fue hacia su habitación le tomo como máximo 20 minutos para alistarse. Jasper observo el penthouse, era moderno lujoso y muy bello, su amiga se lo merecía, la vista era espectacular, tomo el control del televisor y comenzó a cambiar los canales con pereza. Encontró el basquetbol y se quedo entretenido hasta que escucho los tacones. Levantó la vista, iba en un vestido gris muy ceñido, como una segunda piel, con estampado de serpiente, sin mangas. Llevaba un saco negro en la mano, sus tacones también eran negros. Jasper se encontró por un momento con su boca semiabierta y sin respirar. De pronto le molesto mucho que su cita fuera Cullen, pero no presionaría el tema, en los próximos días en los que trabajaría para ella se daría cuenta de todo.

- Cena algo, la cocina esta llena toma lo que quieras. La habitación a la izquierda es la tuya-

-Si Bells, gracias-

Tocaron la puerta, era Cayo el chofer, Bella camino hacia el, y con un - Nos vemos mañana- salió del apartamento.

Jasper entro a su habitación, como todo el lugar, sólo eran ventanales amplios y brillantes, la cuidad se imponía en la vista, sobre su cama, una pintura, un barco navegando en una tormenta, el no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ella tenía una similar en su oficina, que apropiado...el así se sentía en esta etapa de su vida, navegando una tormenta más que no sabría si sobreviviría pero ahora ahí estaba ella, como siempre sacándolo a flote.

.

Bella llego al restaurante y bajo de su auto con gracia, refirió la reservación de Cullen y entro, el estaba tomando café, pero se atragantó cuando la vio, ella ya no llevaba el saco, sólo lo traía en la mano para que Jasper no notara que ella en realidad vestía ese vestido inocentemente provocador sólo.

En la mente de Edward, el comenzó a perder la vista de todo excepto de ella, ... Isabela Marie Swan, ese cabello, esa piel, ese vestido, un hermoso estampado de serpiente sobre ella abrazando su piel, el quería brincar de la mesa para besarla con furia.

Ella se sentó frente a el y el se levantó casi de un salto para extenderle la silla, después le beso la mano dramáticamente, ella sonrió y le dijo - Sólo vine porque ya teníamos la cita pero en realidad, deseo que sea rápida, tengo asuntos personales que atender...-

Edward frunció el ceño. - Mi abogado dijo que esta semana estará hecha la editorial, quería celebrarlo contigo, pero dime, puedo ayudarte en algo?-

- No en realidad, tarde o temprano lo sabrás, Jasper trabajara en mi empresa, a mi lado, y esta pasando por momentos difíciles, necesita mi apoyo, esta sólo en mi casa y...-

- Jasper Hale vivirá en tu casa?-

- Si, ya hemos vivido juntos antes con Jacob también-

- Si, pero ahora Jacob no estará ahí -

- No, pero es casi lo mismo.-

- Jasper Hale...-

- Entonces podemos celebrar otra noche?-

Edward sentía una enorme frustración, su noche arruinada, ella tan perfecta y pretendía dejarlo para ir con Jasper, - Maldito huérfano- pero no podía hacerla enojar a ella, no a ella no, eso la alejaría de el y no quería, no hasta que fuera suya. Finjio su mejor sonrisa y como bien sabía oculto lo que sentía.

- Por supuesto Bella, te llevo a tu casa?-

- No es necesario, Cayo...-

- Por favor.-

- Vale, vamos-

- Pero antes una copa-

Ella sonrió, tomaron vino tinto y después se fueron. Edward insistió en llevarla hasta la puerta, abrió Jasper, los dos se miraron a los ojos con hostilidad clara. - Buenas noches Edward- dijo ella. El la miro a los ojos de forma intensa, besándola con la mirada. -Descansa preciosa,-Hale.- y se dio la vuelta marchándose.

Ella entro y Jasper cerró la puerta tras ella. - Un juego muy peligroso Bells-

- Tu sabes de eso-

- Si...por eso temo que pierdas-

- No perderé...te lo juro Jasper, Buenas noches-

- Buenas noches Bells-

Bella se sentía confundida, todo estaba saliendo perfecto en su venganza y ahora Jasper tenía problemas, su mundo se había venido abajo, ella supo que la ludopatia la desarrollo como secuela por sus esqueletos de la muerte de Seth, y no quería que el mundo de ella o el de Jacob pasarán por lo mismo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y como siempre cuando se sentía así, ya sabía a quién acudir. Tomo su teléfono y llamo al chico que sabía que hacer con ella. James. Hicieron una cita, el llegaría temprano al día siguiente a su apartamento.

Por la mañana llamo a Mike y le dijo que enseñara a Jasper el manejo de la empresa y todo lo que debía saber para su nuevo puesto, sabía que eso era necesario y que llevaría a Jasper casi todo el día. Le aviso a Jasper y Cayo lo llevo al edificio donde trabajaba a renunciar y después a con Mike.

.

.

. En el penthhouse de Bella, ella ya estaba sola con James, sólo llevaba un vestido de lino color piel y sus tacones a juego, sabía lo que venía. El llego, abrió con su llave y entro, no hubo palabras, James la tomo por la cintura y recargó su barbilla contra el inicio de su cuello.

Un suspiro, su aliento caliente sobre su cuello frío.

Levantó un poco el rostro y se encontró con sus labios, a medio abrir que brillaban cual carmín invitándolo a tomarlos. El lo hizo de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Ella aún se sentía confundida y perdida, y sentía que el, el era su centro, el le impedía caer al abismo.

Correspondió a su beso de forma tímida para dar paso a un impulso anhelante, el mantuvo el ritmo lento y firme, tomándola por los brazos, bajo los tirantes de su vestido, hasta que lo dejo caer al suelo.

- Estas lista?-

Ella sólo asintió conteniendo el aliento.

El tomo su cinturón y le amarro las muñecas, la sujeto a la rejilla de la chimenea de piedra hecha de hermosos barrotes cobre. Ella quedo casi hincada de espaldas y boca abajo, apenas sosteniendo su peso con sus frágiles rodillas, pues no podía ya ocupar sus manos, el se quito su corbata y le vendo los ojos...

- Lista o no...- dijo el con voz ronca.

- Llévame...llévame al final- dijo ella en un susurro que el no alcanzo a escuchar, y esa era la intención de ella.

El ahora se deshizo de su camisa, que cayo suavemente por su piel morena y musculosa, tomo lo que parecía ser una cuerda de cuero negro del bolsillo de su pantalón, no muy larga pero lo suficientemente firme, de su final sobresalía un brote un poco más grueso, era como un pequeño fuete y la azoto contra el cuerpo lechoso -ZLAM!- fue el sonido del cuero negro contra la carne suave y dispuesta, ese sonido lo enloquecía, ella gimió con fuerza, -ZLAM!-, de nuevo, -ZLAM!- ella se arqueó de dolor, ahora el acaricio su espalda desde la nuca hasta el coxis, con suavidad, - Te gusta nena?-ZLAM!- ella bajo su rostro asintiendo, sentía la boca seca. Ahora el con movimientos rápidos desabotono su pantalón, ella escucho la cremallera abrirse y la ropa caer, en su pocision pudo ver cuando todas las prendas estaban en el piso, excepto sus zapatos altos, esos aún los llevaba puestos. Y de pronto, de forma súbita lo sintió dentro de ella, entro son rudeza, sobresaltandola, haciéndola casi saltar, y chocar contra la rejilla, un intento de grito murió en su garganta sin saliva que se convirtió en un gemido sonoro. Ella había aprendido ya a no gritar de forma escandalosa pues espantaría a los vecinos, también había aprendido a contar llevando el ritmo de cuando el la poseia, el le había dicho que ese era el número de veces que la estaba haciendo suya, El comenzó movimientos rápidos y toscos, ella comenzó el conteo mental: 1,2,3, -ZLAM!- , 1,2, -ZLAM!- , 1,2 -ZLAM!- ,1,2 -ZLAM!- ahora el comenzó a hacerlo lentamente, suavemente, sólo unos minutos, 1, -1 - - 1 - - 1 -ZLAM!- tomo su cabello y levantó su nuca, de nuevo comenzó el ritmo frenético, 1,2,3,4, -ZLAM!- 1,2,3,4 -ZLAM!- - Dilo!- 1,2,3, -ZLAM!- 1,2,3, -ZLAM!- Hermione sentía su placer trepar dentro de ella de forma de forma salvaje sacudiéndola 1,2, 3, 4, 5, ZLAM!- -ZLAM!- - Siiiii, si me gusta.- -1,2,3,4,5, 6,7,8,9 ZLAM!- ella sintió haber entrado en coma por segundos eternos de placer y el término casi enseguida. El tomo su cinturón y lo zafo de sus manos pequeñas, después se recostó juntó a ella en la alfombra de la sala, sus respiraciones eran irregulares, ella lo abrazo y el le acariciaba el pelo. - Duerme preciosa, sólo recuerda que así debes hacerlo.- Ella asintió aún agotada y cayo en un profundo sueño.

El ya se había ido cuando ella despertó, así era siempre. Sabía que habría flores esperándola en su oficina, rosas negras. Era su broma privada.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper caminaba por las oficinas de BLOOD detrás de Mike después de haber estado ya varias horas con el repasando las otras empresas de Hermione, el viñedo, sus acciones en el Fútbol Americano y una pequeña granja de quesos en Italia, se sentía feliz por ella y abrumado por tanta información, sólo ella podría con algo así.

Al regresar a la oficina principal, se encontró con ella en su oficina, iva con un vestido de lino del color de su piel, y se veía preciosa, y a su lado un arreglo enorme de rosas negras, ella tan linda, tras ella ese cuadró enorme de tormentas y a su laos ese enorme arregló negro le hacían sentir a Jasper que había algo macabro con ello, algo que no se sentía del todo correcto.

Entro directamente a su oficina y ella al verlo se levantó para abrazarlo.

- Jasper!-

Se fundieron en un abrazo profundo y fraternal.

- Bella! Te vez...-

- Gracias.- Dijo ella sin ningún sonrojo y toda serena. - Ya renunciaste? Ya eres todo mío?-

- Todo tuyo.-

-Perfecto, estuve pensando que...serias genial para encargarte de manejar mis acciones en el fútbol, mi equipó está en Bulgaria-

- Si, ya lo se, lo se todo. El equipo de James eh? No creo que sea casualidad...- ella sólo le sonrió tímidamente.

El volvió a hablar - Y esas rosas?-

- Regalo Alemán -

- Vaya! Pues lo prefiero a el que a Cullen-

- A quien Hale?- era Edward, ya estaba frente a ellos y detrás de el estaba un Mike muy sonrojado, que se estaba disculpando.

- Bells lo siento, no me dejo anunciarlo-

- No te preocupes Mike - le dijo ella con una sonrisa pero su mirada era asesina.

Edward miro a Mike y le dijo - Espero que estés en problemas por incompetente...-

Mike salió de la oficina con la cabeza abajo.

- Y a que viniste?- Le dijo Jasper con desprecio.

- No te incumbe-

- A partir de hoy todo lo de Bella me incumbe, entérate de que soy su asistente ejecutivo personal-

- Oh si vi las noticias en el diario, eres su empleado-

- Basta ya! Ambos! Jasper dame un momento con Edward por favor.-

Jasper salió y le envió otra mirada de desprecio a Edward, en cuando el salió Cullen miro a Bella a los ojos.

- Debería decirte lo hermosa que estas hoy, pero no has contestado mis llamadas y quien te envió esas rosas?- el abrió mucho los ojos después de hablar, sorprendido por sus propias palabras, arrepentido de ellas, por haber sido tan impulsivo y transparente.

- Son de James Muller-

- Ah, ese...y porque?- le dijo el con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se encogió de hombros, - Somos amigos, además son ya demasiadas preguntas señor Cullen-

Edward de ruborizo violentamente, le había dicho señor Cullen...eso era...le estaba coqueteando, y el se había ruborizado como tonto, como niño, cuando el era el maestro de la seducción aquí, Bella no dejaba de sonreír coqueta.

El suspiro y tomo asiento frente a ella.

- Muy bien señorita Swan, me urge tratar cierto asunto con usted...-

Bella llamo a Neville y le dijo - Tráeme un café, el manuscrito nuevo que te pedí y asignarle a Jasper la oficina contigua, entregarle también todos los documentos de BLACK DRAGÓN mi equipo de Fútbol Americano y también llama a Alec Vulturi para que le haga un poder dejándolo a cargo.-

Edward abrió los ojos asombrado, en un santiamén Mike llego con su café y un manuscrito.

- Tráeme otro a mi - Le dijo Edward con frialdad.

-Mike...no quiero que lo de hoy vuelva a repetirse, tu eres el guardián de esta oficina y mi privacidad, - El asintió apenado- ella ahora miro a Edward - Y usted señor Cullen no volverá a ser tan imprudente, respetara mi oficina -

Edward asintió divertido.

- Si bueno, yo quiero hablar de mi manuscrito contigo pero también de otro asunto - Ella se recargó en su asiento, se puso cómoda y comenzó a dar sorbos a su café, el comenzó a sudar frío y comenzó a sentirse nuevamente irritado consigo mismo, se aclaró la garganta. -Yo...me interesas Bella, no sólo de forma profesional, tu me gustas mucho, y quiero que me des la oportunidad de que salgamos-

-Tu no piensas burlarte de mi?-

Edward se atragantó con su café. -Por supuesto que no-

Ella sonrió divertida, - Que? Crees que no conozco tu fama?-

-Bella yo te juro que a ti nunca te haría algo así-

-No tengo garantías -

-Como puedo probarte...-

-Si puedes...si quieres...-

-Dimela-

-Un convenio económico, algo que te duela, por el tiempo en que tu y yo estemos juntos no podrás engañarme-

-Has dicho que estemos juntos, ósea que si estas interesada?-

-Muy probablemente-

El sonrió de lado. - Alec Vulturi también es mi abogado, le llamaré para que cuando venga a que firmes tu poder a Hale... El traiga consigo este nuevo convenio.-

- Y que dejarás en garantía?-

- La mansión Cullen-

Isabella levantó las cejas.

- Es para demostrarte que voy en serio-

- Haz las llamadas, te daré un momento- le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y salió a ver a Jasper en su nueva oficina.

La oficina era de color mármol y Jasper estaba sentado tras un escritorio de cristal, leyendo papeleos. Iba con unos jeans, una playera y un saco, a Bella le gustaba verlo así, más relajado, no tan formal como siempre.

- Esto es demasiado Bells -

- Es lo que te mereces-

Ella se recargó en el borde del escritorio y Jasper pudo notar como hacia una mueca de dolor.

- Estas bien?-

- Oh, si, no tiene importancia. -

.

.

.

.

Esa tarde Bella le firmó el poder a Jasper y el estuvo presente para su asombro y amargura en la firma del convenio entre ella y Edward, le alegraba que se protegiera pero no que saliera con el, el fue su testigo y Alec fue el de Draco la cláusula única fue que la mansión pasaría poder de Hermione si Edward la engañaba. Alec se había burlado de Edward y le había sugerido que no lo hiciera, sabía que era un Casanova y el riesgo de perder era mucho, pero El le había dicho que en cuanto obtuviera de Bella lo que deseaba la dejaría y que era tanto su deseo por ella y lo que estaba en juego que no se expondría.

- Bells, tengo que decirte que no me agrada y que me huele mal, y que no me fió de el ni lo haré nunca y ...-

- Yo se Jasper, pero porfavor confía en mi-

Habían llegado al apartamento de ella Jasper suspiro, nunca se cansaría de ese lugar tan hermoso y con el aroma de ella, se sentía como el hogar, el sé encamino a la cocina. - Vino?-

- Claro, por favor...-

El tomo la botella la descorcho y le dijo, pero sobre la alfombra como cuando hablamos ayer (el quería confirmar sus sospechas).

Ella hizo una mueca torcida con una sonrisa, y se sentó en la alfombra, el noto nuevamente sus gestos de dolor. Le paso la copa. - Dime ahora mismo Bella que te paso, estas lastimada-

Ella trago el vino, muy incomoda. - Jasper, estoy bien. Te lo juro, y no me hagas preguntas que en este momento no ...no deseo responder-

A Jasper Hale se le secó la garganta, el no quería y no podía presionarla pero los años en el juego y la vida lo habían hecho conocedor de varias cosas y lo que ella no quisiera decirle, el tendría que investigarlo por su cuenta, después de todo era por su seguridad, la idea de que ella estuviera lastimada y no quisiera decirle porque lo perturbaba.

Los días siguientes Jasper estuvo acoplandose a la oficina y la vida de su nueva jefa, y en alguna ocasión le obsequio a Bella un juego de plumas de lujo, que ella acepto encantada, en ellas, había un micrófono, Jasper decidió que esa era la mejor forma de protegerla y aunque violaba su privacidad descaradamente, si no había nada que temer, no lo revelaría y no existiría problema alguno. Ella salió todos los días con Edward, y el si era posible, se veía cada día más interesado en ella, era oficial, estaban saliendo y había sido obviamente publicado hasta en el Times.

Llego el viernes y el día en que tenían la reunión con los Black la familia adoptiva de Bella y a la que Jasper en sí mismo siempre considero la suya propia, el sabía lo que esperaba a su amiga, la harían pedazos con burlas acerca de salir con Edward Cullen. Y Leah estaría ahí enviándole miradas lastimosas.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad cierto chico rico contemplaba la publicación en el Times que contenía una foto de los dos abrazados antes de llegar al teatro, la llevo a ver El Lago de los Cisnes, entre cada parte, la tomaba de la mano y no podía parar de mirarla, ese vestido rojo fuego ceñido a su cuerpo, ese cabello precioso y sedoso, ni siquiera vio la obra, no podía parar de mirarla, al final del segundo acto, no pudo evitarlo más, y ya no tenía caso contenerse, hasta un maldito convenio había firmado y se acercó a ella hasta que la beso, ella le correspondió y jugo con su lengua de una forma que lo hizo volverse loco, donde diablos o con quien había aprendido ella a besar de esa forma?!, Era el beso más apasionado que alguien jamás le hubiera dado, si, ella había tenido el control y lo había enloquecido, después tiró suavemente de su corbata, sólo lo suficiente para que el casi subiera a su regazo y la tomara ahí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo había sonreído y lo empujo un poco, como si adivinara su pensamiento, oh Isabella, Isabella ...y se sorprendió a sí mismo casi suspirando. Era una realidad ya...había sido tan estúpido como para estar enamorado de Isabella Swan?!

.

.

Gracias especiales a Conejo Azul, Alicia, Maricela y los guest, a los FAVS y FOLLOWS. Ustedes me alientan, besos!


	6. Chapter 6

- Que te ocurre? Estas pálido.- era su padre, ya casi anciano. Carlise Cullen.

Su padre le había gritado los últimos dos días hasta quedarse ronco al enterarse de su romance con la pobretona, pero ya no le importaba ni lo asustaba. Se alegraba de que la influencia en su vida fuera y sólo un espejismo, le dejo todo lo que era y lo que no era, en un aspecto no tan positivo.

Suspiro cansinamente. - Nada, acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo...-

- Con algo te refieres a Swan?-

- Ya me voy, tengo algo de prisa.-

Edward se levantó a toda prisa para huir porque escucho como su padre tomaba aire para gritarle de nuevo, salió dando un portaso.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad en la acogedora pero humilde casa Balck estaban reunidos todos su miembros, y Jasper con Bella. El había ido con unos jeans y chaqueta de piel caoba, una playera azul cielo por debajo de una marca local, ella iba con jeans de diseñador y un top de seda del tono de su piel, Jasper pensaba que aunque Bella se esforzase por ser sencilla, aún así no podía dejar de brillar como un gran reflector, era involuntario y seductor.

Jacob estaba juntó a Irina, se veían muy bien juntos, y podía notarse un cambio en su amigo, había más color en sus mejillas, y sus ojos tenían más brillo. No pudo evitar sonreír al verle y levantar su trago en su dirección, Jacob le sonrió de vuelta y regreso el gesto.

Sam y Paul platicaron con Jasper sobre lo preocupados que estaban de su situación mientras este observaba a Bella abrazar a su amigo peli negro con fuerza diciéndole que se veía mejor que nunca. El sonrió de nuevo, también había notado el cambio en Jacob y estaba feliz por el. Sam vio el brillo en los ojos de Jasper y su sonrisa. - Oh amigo, creo que tienes un problema más grande que la quiebra-

Jasper lo observo sorprendido. - A que te refieres?-

- Me refiero a que...estas enamorado Hale-

Jasper se ruborizo enseguida. - Oh, no, yo sólo...-

- Oh, vamos! Lo que se ve no se juzga, además no se lo diremos a nadie- dicho eso Sam le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se fue juntó a su hermano,dejando a Jasper sin habla.

Pronto Sue anuncio que la cena estaba lista y todos se sentaron a la mesa, ella juntó a Jasper. Y juntó a ellos Jacob e Irina. Para desgracia de el Leah estaba justo enfrente, mirándolo con dolor, como siempre, - Bien Bells, tu nuevo novio eh, desde cuando te gustan los estúpidos?- le pregunto Paul.

Bella trago con fuerza su propia saliva. - Bueno creo que es un gusto reciente-

- Es que no puede ser linda! Es una persona horrible- le dijo Billy.

- Hey! Hey! No voy a casarme sólo estamos saliendo...un tiempo-

- Es que...el, es nefasto, sabes la fama que tiene, el sólo se aprovechará de ti- le dijo Leah.

- No lo hará, soy lista-

Leah río con malicia. - Eres de verdad tan inocente?-

- No lo hará, yo no se lo permitiré, y Bella es lista...ella tomará sus precauciones- dijo Jasper con voz firme, pensando al final en el contrato del cual había sido testigo.

- Si, bueno, sabes que no estarás a salvo hasta que no estés con el, así que yo que tu...- le dijo Jacob.

-No te incumbe, confiemos en ella- le replico Irina.

- Por favor, comamos...- Rogo Bella.

Jasper le dijo con la mirada a Jacob que se callara. Y tras otros comentarios mordaces procedieron a cenar.

Al final Jacpb se acercó a Jasper. - Estas bien?-

- Si, ahora si-

- Ella cuidara de ti cierto?-

- No lo hace siempre?-

- Bien, y tu de ella verdad?-

- Siempre.-

- Cullen...lo tengo controlado te lo juro-

- Bien.-

- Y tu? Cual es el esqueleto en ti closeth por lo de Seth Jacob?-

El suspiro, - No me preguntes, algún día te contare...o explotara en mi cara como te ocurrió a ti, ahora que Irina está a mi lado, espero que eso no pase.-

- Que esperas que no pase?- era Bella.

Jacob se aclaró la garganta incómodo.

Jasper miro a Bella con inocencia,

- Oh, no me lo contarán eh...secretos, secretos...-

- Como tu- se le escapó a Jasper y su tono era de resentimiento.

Jacob abrió mucho los ojos y levantó las cejas con curiosidad.

- A que te refieres-

- Yo también tengo secretos chicos, Jasper, nos vamos? - dijo ella y se dio la vuelta.

Jasper y Jacob se miraron como apenas dándose cuenta de que ella también tendría alguna secuela de la muerte trágica de Seth. Y eso los aterraba.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, Cayo les enviaba miradas furtivas, y Bella sólo miraba a la ventana perdida en las luces de la ciudad. Jasper la miraba ocasionalmente y pensaba para si - Que ocultas Bells?-

La realidad que Bella no le diría a Jasper es que estaba un poco lastimada por los azotes que le dio James la última vez, era parte de la relación ese recordatorio de dolor era tanto excitante como incómodo.

El teléfono de ella sonó.

- Hola? - Edward- ella sonrió y Jasper sintió que algo lo mordía por dentro. - Si voy llegando,...no me digas, estas ahí eh?- soltó una risita- Bien, te veré en un momento.

Bajaron del auto y Jasper se prometió a si mismo que en cuanto pudiera pagarlo tendría su propio apartamento. No quería ver a Bella abrazando a besando a Cullen, las fotografías del Times lo habían puesto enfermo.

Ahí estaba el Chico rico, todo pulcro y con traje color carbón, camisa verde Esmeralda y mirada penetrante.

- Cullen-

- Hale-

Edward se hizo a un lado y beso a Bella fugaz pero apasionadamente, Jasper no tuvo tiempo de voltear y tuvo ganas de jalarlo del cabello hacia atrás.

Bella se separó rápidamente aunque era evidente que Edward quería seguir, y abrió la puerta, cuando entraron Jasper se fue a su habitación y no pudo evitar dar un portazo.

- Es un maleducado- dijo Edward mirando a la puerta con desprecio.

- Déjalo ya-

Edward iba a hablar pero ella lo atrapo con su boca devorandolo, el se sorprendió pero correspondió con gusto atrapandola entre sus brazos, ella lo vio a su habitación con ojos cerrados, se separó de el empujandolo con fuerza sobre el diván, el tenía los labios hinchados, ella tomo su control remoto y puso un canal japonés muy ruidoso. Ella subió sobre su regazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello y jalarlo al final, lo estaba enloqueciendo sólo con sus besos, el cayo en un limbo de amor y deseo, ella era consciente de ello, se quitó la liga del pelo que era sorprendentemente larga y le dijo, - Quiere jugar señor Cullen?-

El tenía el aliento entrecortado y los ojos oscuros por el deseo. Sólo atino a asentir.

Ella le ató las muñecas con su liga colocando sus brazos tras su espalda. Y comenzó a jugar con su miembro, el jadeaba y se relamía los labios, los gemidos se hicieron más sonoros cuando ella término por masturbarlo con maestría, y el no pudo evitar venirse.

El sentía su sangre hervir y colapsar por dentro como nunca se había sentido con nadie, y ni siquiera habían tenido sexo realmente, ella lo hizo enloquecer con sus manos.

- Me quedare esta noche...-

- Sólo si prometes portarte bien, no estoy de humor para nada más-

Edward levantó las manos, en señal de paz, se quitó los zapatos y lo demás hasta quedar sólo en ropa interior, Bella con rapidez se coloco uno de sus camisones perla de tirantes delgadisimos hasta el suelo, era de seda y marcaba su cuerpo como segunda piel.

El muy fresco ya estaba metido entre sus sábanas esperándola con una mirada coqueta, ella le sonrió y se acurrucó entre sus brazos y las sábanas.

Edward lo había hecho porque quería dormir con ella de verdad, y sabía que Jasper y los demás darían por hecho que su relación había avanzado al siguiente nivel, aunque en realidad no fuera del todo cierto.

Esa noche Edward durmió como nunca en su vida, verdaderamente descansó y se olvidó del tiempo, el aroma de su piel contra la suya y sus sábanas, y se sentía tan estúpido porque su corazón su piel y su sangre se sentían en casa juntó a ella...y empezó a fantasear con vivir ahí de verdad, oh soy tan imbécil...

Por otro lado Bella estaba consciente de todo, de lo que Edward comenzaba a sentir por ella, de que le había gustado su juego de seducción, y que no le desagradaba su papel dominante, y todo marchaba de acuerdo a sus planes.

Por la mañana Jasper se levantó y noto que Bella no estaba ya lista, así que fue a su habitación cuando iba a tocar su instinto le dijo que esperara y giró el pomo de la puerta de forma silenciosa, lo que vio lo dejo en shock casi un minuto completo, el nunca borraría esa imagen de su mente, estaban abrazados, en la cama de ella! De su amiga! De su Bella! Con cuidado cerró la puerta y se fue sin ella a la oficina.

Llego hecho una furia a su oficina y con mucho trabajo le dio los buenos días a Mike quien lo miro con extrañeza y no se atrevió a preguntar por Bella.

i

i

i

Oh! Muchísimas gracias CONEJO AZUL, y GHESTS.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper se sentó de mala gana en su escritorio tomo algunos documentos y quiso concentrarse en ellos con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía, la imagen de ellos juntos, juntos, en la cama, lo hacia sentir delirio, habían dormido a escasos metros de el y sólo Dios sabe que más habrán hecho, eso le hacía sentir enfermo. Colérico, casi histérico, aventó los documentos por el aire, su desesperación era tal que estuvo a punto de levantarse para irse a algún sitio de apuestas de nuevo. Su vicio, su perdición.

Pero Mike toco a la puerta, llevaba dos cafés sobre una bandeja tan reluciente que parecía de plata. - Hola Jasper, puedo?-

Jasper se pasó una mano por el cabello y le dijo, - Claro, pasa amigo-

Mike coloco los cafés sobre el escritorio y le ofreció a Jasper su taza.

- Es Cullen?-

Jasper trago saliva, con dificultad, sentía la boca seca. Maldita fuera que el siempre ha sido transparente- Si, creo que lo odio-

- Bueno, eso no es nuevo, te sientes mal por verlo con Bells-

- Si- le dijo Jasper casi escupiendo la palabra.

- Tranquilo, casi te apuesto que no durarán, ella no, no es...de relaciones largas-

Jasper miro a Mike como si le hubiera salido un cuerno, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que frente a el estaba la persona que tal vez conocía mejor a Bella, mejor que el o Jacob, el estaba siempre con ella, debía conocerla en casi todos los aspectos.

- Ella nunca...no ha, formalizado con nadie verdad? Antes pensaba que terminaría con James-

Mike hizo una mueca de disgusto, Jasper lo noto. - Nose Jas, el es famoso y esas cosas pero hay algo en el que es extraño, creo que el...es más oscuro o peligroso que Cullen-

A Jasper escuchar eso le puso los vellos de punta. - Porque lo dices?-

- Tal vez son sólo ideas mías, pero lo noto, además a veces creo que ellos...es como si nunca hubieran terminado-

Jasper se alarmo aún más. - A que te refieres?-

Mike se removió incómodo en su silla, - Estoy hablando de mi jefa, tal vez no deba...-

- Mike , ella es...ella es...mi mejor amiga, la amo, y también es amiga tuya, estamos hablando de ella para protegerla, por su seguridad. Además de mi no saldrá una sola palabra, te lo juro.-

Mike tomo un sorbo de su café y suspiro aliviado.

- Se llaman constantemente, si a veces pasan incluso meses pero cuando ella me pide que le llame su voz esta afligida, y cuando el la llama es exigente, como si aún hubiera algo entre ellos, yo he notado que son incondicionales...si ella lo llama, el viene enseguida, y siempre le envía rosas negras...y ella, ella permanece muy quieta varios días, esta muy tranquila o incluso feliz, ahora que lo pienso...siempre que ella atraviesa una situación difícil, le llama-

- Pero porque le habla a el? Nos tiene a nosotros, a mi, a Jacob, a Sue, a la familia Black...-

- Creo que es evidente que el le proporciona algo que tu y ellos ninguno puede-

Jasper se atragantó con su propia saliva incómodo. Y de pronto recordó las rosas negras que aún estaban en el despacho de ella.

- Pero Mike...ella ahora mismo tiene rosas negras-

- Lo se, hace poco lo llamo.- dijo el chico con calma.

- Pero ella está con Cullen...- menciono Jasper contrariado.

- Tal vez es sólo su amigo-

El entonces recordó las muecas de Bella y algo en su interior hizo click como dos piezas de rompecabezas terribles y lastimeras. Algo pasaba en la vida de ella, pero no podía darse por vencido, ahora era su turno de ayudarla a ella y lo haría, hasta su muerte lo haría...

- Por favor llámale y dile que tenemos una cita con Jacob y Irina en el club esta noche, sólo nosotros 4-

Mike lo miro a los ojos y asintió, sabía que lo que Jasper quería era sólo ayudarla, sólo amor de hermanos...

La llamada le entro a Bella y ella llamo a Cayo y se fue directo a su apartamento para alistarse.

Jasper llamo a su amigo Jacob e hizo los planes, tenía que tener un espacio con ella, con sus amigos reales, conocerla más a fondo. Y también, para que mentirse...tenerla cerca.

El lugar estaba repleto era un club nuevo llamado -Proteín-, cuando ella salió en ese fortísimo vestido plata literalmente el perdió el aliento, porque diablos nunca se había dado cuenta de lo atractiva que era. Mike había dicho que ella no era de relaciones largas...se habría convertido en una come hombres? Esperaba con el corazón que no.

Llegaron al lugar y ya estaban ahí. Irina y Jacob estaban abrazados con un par de tragos enfrente, las parejas se saludaron efusivamente. Ellos bailaron enseguida y no salían de la pista, tras un par de canciones Jaspet la saco a bailar porque por el alto volumen no se podía conversar. Estaban en la pista y la canción comenzó a sonar Era problem de Ariana Grande, El beat de la música era constante y pegajoso. Comenzaron a acercarse por inercia, cerca, cerca, cerca, más cerca. El rap de Iggy Iz les hizo hacerse inseparables, para Bella fue un momento divertido y relajante, pensó para sí misma que debería de bailar más a menudo. Para Jasper era un momento seductor y eléctrico.

Finalizo la pista y Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la mesa, ella quería refrescarse pero el se encontró siguiéndola como metal al imán, estaba con ella como antes sin embargo nada era como antes, para el cada rose, cada cercanía, cada gesto y mirada eran distintos, su maldito corazón se había enamorado y era un problema de proporciones más gigantescas que su problema de juego,porque su amor podia ser no correspondido y de nuevo se iría a la quiebra y su vida quedaría peor de lo que alguna vez podía estar si perdía a su amiga. Sin embargo no tenía elección...ya no había escapatoria posible, estaba en un laberinto sin salida, atrapado por siempre, para siempre, lo sentía en su corazón, en el beat tan fuerte como en el de la música sincronizado como loco cuando estaba cerca de ella. Y al mismo tiempo tan despacio, tan lento...que era casi tortuoso y loco. Que sentimiento tan demente. Y al mismo tiempo...le llenaba por completo, ya no había espacio para nada, para el juego para algún tipo de vicio o estupidez. Ya no había opciones. Estaba atrapado.

El quería encontrar una forma de decirle - Hey, yo quiero ser ese chico, ese chico sobré y bajo de ti, que le haga sentir y ver estrellas, ser la tierra que te haga rendir fruto...tener ese poder y control sobre ti y contigo.- tal vez algún día tendría el valor pero mientras tendría que despachar a Cullen de ahí.

Después de una noche divertida para Bella, y eléctrica para Jasper se fueron a cenar, charlaron del trabajo y de la vida de cada uno, y ahí por primera vez Jasper se dio cuenta de que Bella portaba una máscara, ella ocultaba algo, y Jacob también, pero santo cielo por lo menos el tenía a una chica que valía la pena para apoyarlo, sin embargo ella, un imbécil, y el sólo y enamorado de ella. Maldita suerte Hale.

Edward al otro lado de la ciudad estaba terriblemente inquieto por la necesidad de verla, no podía mantenerse enfocado ni quieto, quería verla, tocarla y sentirla. Ya no tenía ojos para otras chicas, era una especie de ceguera temporal extraña que ni el mismo se explicaba, no lo admitiría en voz alta, lo estúpido que era al enamorarse de ella. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Era ya pasada la madrugada cuando toco la puerta. Ella aún no se acostaba porque buscaba un vaso de agua Jasper caballerosamente fue el primero en retirarse a su habitación a seguir torturándose y encontrándole sentido a su vida.

Se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta, ella abrió, el estaba ya un poco pasado de copas, lo suficiente para estar perfectamente consciente pero mucho más disponible y atrevido, cuando la vio le dijo. - Te vez tan sexy, ven aquí.- se apresuró a ella y la tomo por la cintura, pegándola a el y besándola con pasión.

- No quiero estar con nadie más, sólo quiero estar contigo-

Ella sabía que era cierto y le correspondía los besos. Sus toques eran suaves y tortuosos porque el era exigente. Sin embargo el ritmo de sus besos y sus caricias era rítmico y demandante para ambos, el sabía exactamente donde tocar, porque era precisamente ahí donde quería tocar, donde lo soñó y lo pensó cada día de la última semana. Y ella sabía que quería acariciar esos brazos y espalda fuertes, quería sentir los bordes de cada músculo trabajadado en el gimnasio, quería sentir la belleza que siempre tuvo Edward Cullen y ahora estaba ahí postrandose para ella.

No hubo alguien más fuerte, sólo fue entrega total a pura pasión y deseo, besos, y más besos, tirantes rotos, botones volando, ropa que no sería la misma e intencionalmente no sería reparada, que fue felizmente destrozada, a propósito destruida, ella lo sentía dentro cada vez más fuerte, más urgente, enterar sus uñas en su carne apenas podía contener sus ganas, a veces entre el éxtasis tiraba un poco de su cabello y veía como este entraba en locura exhalando gemidos incontenibles durante más tiempo. El bajo el rostro y de nuevo la beso, y la beso más y más fuerte, quería comérsela, poseerla hasta hacerle daño y que ella comprendiera que no existía otra manera, ya no la había para el.

Jasper no era estúpido y las paredes de ese lujoso lugar no amortiguaban mucho los sonidos de cosas callendo, el había ido...y ella lo había recibido. Jasper Hale cerró los ojos para someterse a una tortura mental, pensar y saber que estaban juntos, justo al lado.

.

.

.

Déjenme algún review no sean malos :D


	8. Chapter 8

-La maldita historia de mi vida- pensó - Vivir encerrado en una viendo la convivencia de una familia sin ser parte de ella, y ahora en una habitación de la casa de la mujer que amo, sin ser su pareja pero escuchando como es muy feliz con quien si lo es. _Estoy maldito...-_

Por la mañana, Edward se fue de mala gana por abandonar a su último vicio y repentina obsesión: **Isabella Swan,** fue cariñoso y atento y salió enfilado a su apartamento. Bella lo miraba con alegría y se le escapaban risitas tras sus besos y caricias.

Después se duchó y alistó, sin embargo Jasper no salía de su habitación, con algo de pudor fue a tocar su puerta y este le abrió, ya estaba prácticamente listo, sólo se estaba abotonando la camisa azul cielo, se notaba un poco de su pecho y sus ojeras eran evidentes.

- Jas...no dormiste bien?- pregunto ella.

_- Tu si?-_

Ella se sonrojó violentamente.

El se arrepintió de inmediato, los ojos de Bella estaban en el suelo y sólo dijo - Te dejo para que termines, alcánzame en la oficina...hasta luego Jasper.-

Jasper suspiro.

_- Como querías que reaccionara estúpida? Es como tu hermano claro que le disgusta saber que te __acuestas con su enemigo de toda la vida-. ..el que siempre te insulto y menosprecio...si __Jasper__supiera sus planes de__verdad...no...no era una opción,_ la odiaría siempre, la despreciaría y ella no quería eso.

.

.

.

En su Oficina. Bella escucho la puerta abrirse, al levantar la mirada era su amigo del alma, se sentó frente a ella y por varios minutos se miraron a los ojos.

- Oh Jas...que no haría por ti...lamento haber sido tan...imprudente.-

- Basta, no digas más, es tu casa, he sido yo el inoportuno-

Ella le sonrió pero la sonrisa no era real. A el le intrigó esa máscara que Bella portaba con el. Estaba preciosa, llevaba leggings de piel negro, ceñidos a sus piernas y una blusa de seda en tono azul como el, sin mangas.

- Sabes, me divertí anoche, mucho...-

-No hay nada que yo no haría por ti, lo sabes verdad Bells? Que puedes confiar en mi para todo?- Clavo su mirada en ella, y noto como ella se encogía en su asiento. _–Bingo. Que escondes linda?-_

.

.

.

Los días transcurrieron de forma similar, los tabloides estaban enloquecidos con la relación entre Cullen-Swan, la unión de dos emporios si llegaban al matrimonio, decían unos, tendrían bebes preciosos, decían otros, a Bella los comentarios la irritaban y a Edward comenzaban a parecerle extrañamente coherentes..sera que había llegado el momento de sentar cabeza?, Seria ella la chica?, algo en su pecho se hincho de anhelo…-_oh, ya estamos otra vez siendo estúpido.-_

Se publicó el primer libro que ella escogió a través de su editorial propia, el chico rubio cobrizo esperaba que funcionara pues había invertido varios millones, pero honestamente…lo único que le había interesado para incursionar en ese negocio era ella.

_._

_._

_._

Mike estaba claramente extrañado de que la relación Cullen-Swan siguiera viva, no podía evitar mentalmente contar los días para que terminara, Cullen no le agradaba, el chico nativo de Forks de buena educación estaba seguro de que las personas no cambiaban, sabia que Cullen sería como todos los Cullens -_unos hijos de…_ - y que Jasper a pesar de lo que ruda que fuera la vida con el seria siempre noble y confiado…a quien aun no entendia a pesar de que era su jefa era a ella…

.

.

.

Jasper y Bella comían juntos, o se desvelaban viendo películas, cuando la relación de ella lo permitía. Ese era uno de esos días, acomodados en la mullida alfombra de su sala, entre cojines con botes de soda y palomitas costosas viendo HBO estaban los 2, entre carcajadas y bromas, hasta que el teléfono sonó. Era el enorme teléfono local del apartamento, tenia forma de colmillo de elefante, ella se incorporó y lo tomo.

-Hola?-

Jasper le arrojo palomitas.

-Basta Jasper (Risitas)-

-Jasper? Espero que no estés ocupada cariño, como vas con nuestro plan?-

La enérgica, fuerte y ronca voz de James la tomó por sorpresa, y apenas pudo disimular para no romper su sonrisa. Apuesto ha que hubiera engañado a un teatro completo, pero no a Jasper. Quien lo noto enseguida y no pudo disimular congelar la suya.

- Continua con la peli, tengo que tomar esta llamada, enseguida vuelvo- Y se fue hacia su habitación.

Jasper suspiro y espero.

-Todo va bien, estoy a punto de dejarlo caer…-

-Recuerda la lección Bella, nada es permanente, nadie lo es…-

-Lo se, lo se…aun no puedo creer que haya sido tan facil-

-No lo es, no eres consiente de tu propia belleza…y ahora eres rica también…una gran diferencia a tus años en la escuela.-

Bella apretó los puños, James tenia razón, esas eran las verdaderas razones del amor de Edward, ella era linda y rica, la Bella con el pelo alborotado e hija del policía local nunca le importo…y esa era la Bella que valía la pena…

-Tienes razón, como siempre.-

-_Lo se…necesito verte linda…te necesito. _Vínagui si fmíslite mi. /Siempre estás en mis pensamientos.-

-Donde estas?-

-En Bulgarria-

-Mañana tomare el primer vuelo.-

-Bien, en mi loft serra. Dovíshdane /Hasta luego.-

Bella regreso a la sala, y le comento a Jasper que partiría al dia siguiente a Bulgaria para visitar a su equipo.

-Bien, llamare a Mike y le dire que nos iremos mañana.-

Bella lo observo con los ojos como platos.

-Pero Jasper…-

-No hay peros Bells, tu me dijiste que seria tu guardaespaldas y que vigilaría entre otros a tu equipo, esta es la oportunidad perfecta de hacer mi trabajo…me ofenderé si no me permites desquitar mi salario.-

-Jasper…yo-

Entonces Jasper tomo su móvil y llamo a Mike, quien enseguida devolvió la llamada con los códigos de vuelo.

Terminaron de ver la película, como era de suspenso pesado y policial, Bella se quedó dormida, Jasper vio el filme hasta que término, pero sin verlo muy concentrado en realidad, la cercanía de su exquisita figura, su aroma, tan cerca, lo animaba y torturaba.

Al final, la tomo entre brazos y la llevo a la cama, la deposito sobre esta y se maldijo por no ser más anticipado y haber desecho las mantas. Abrió su armario que para su sorpresa era una casi bodega de diseñador, con mas anaqueles de los que el podía realmente manejar…pero que mas podía esperar de ella?, su dulce y complicada Bella.

La bodega como Jasper había bautizado al closeth, no tenía mantas visibles, el no pudo evitar rozar sus ropas con sus dedos, tocar los vestidos suaves o con textura, percibir el aroma suave y femenino de ella en todo el lugar, y de pronto la maldita bodega era de sus lugares favoritos. Derrotado se recargo en uno de los muros y bajo los estantes de zapatos vio un gabinete que contenía frazadas y mantas, tomo la más afelpada que encontró. Se la coloco encima y se sentó al borde, estaba perdida en sus sueños y era adorable, el no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarla dormir, acariciarla con la mirada sin ser juzgado o limitado por las miradas que debían ser las correctas entre amigos, temeroso de ser descubierto por ella…pudo embriagarse de su imagen y su presencia. Tomo su móvil y lo puso en silencioso, en Status –Ocupada solo mensajes- Cullen pensaría que estaba en negocios y no llamaría o molestaría.

Suspiro.-Oh Bells…si tu supieras..- Y se fue a dormir.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad un contrariado Edward Cullen tomaba copas con Alec Vulturi y charlaba sobre si debía sentar cabeza o no con Swan.

-Deja de negarlo, te han pezcado.-

-Callate.-

-Es cierto y me da gusto por ti, por Dios jamás hubiese creído que seria Swan.-

-Yo tampoco, aún tengo un conflicto interno. Me siento estupido-

-No lo dudo, ella es rica, guapa, y honorable…y lo estas pensando! Claro que eres estúpido!-

-No tengo problemas de dinero, nunca los he tenido, no es eso y lo sabes, no es por alardear pero he tenido mujeres preciosas, es algo diferente, es…es..-

-Amor. Y sabes que? Hazlo pronto o alguien más lo hará…ya sabes…ni Muller ni Hale se han casado.-

Edward azoto su vaso contra la mesa de cedro del costoso Bar, un Private Club llamado **Medusa.**

-Mañana lo hare, la llevare a cenar y lo propondré.-

Alec sonrio de forma triunfal y termino su trago de golpe. –Salud por la Señora de Cullen.-

_Yo no queria quererte,  
y no lo pude evitar,  
crei poder defenderme,  
pero a mi corazon no lo puedes atar._

_y yo no se mi amor que hago buscandote,  
si te gano pierdo libertad,  
y yo no se mi amor que haqo besandote,  
si yo no me quiero enamorar._

_Guarda en silencio mis besos,  
despidete sin voltear,  
porque al besarte me pierdo,  
pero a mi corazon quien le puede explicar._

.

.

.

Jasper durmió como un bebe, sabía que ese viaje seria su oportunidad para conocer mas el secreto que ella y Muller tenían, y también porque no? De tener su tiempo personal y particular con la chica que le robaba el aliento.

_Si tú supieras …  
que el corazón se me ha quedado  
sin palabras para decirte  
que es tan grande lo que siento...  
si tú supieras como te ansía  
cada espacio de mi cuerpo  
como palpitan tus recuerdos en el alma  
cuando se queda tu presencia aquí en mi pecho.  
Ven...! entrégame tu amor...  
para calmar este dolor de no tenerte  
para borrar con tus caricias mis lamentos  
para sembrar mil rosas nuevas en tu vientre...  
Ven...! entrégame tu amor  
que esta mi vida en cada beso para darte  
y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento  
que no me basta el mundo entero  
para amarte...!  
Si tú supieras que es como un grito  
que se estrella en el silencio  
este vacío de tenerte sólo en sueños  
mientras me clama el corazón  
por ser tu dueño!_  
_Si tú supieras como desangran  
en tus ojos mis anhelos,  
cuando me miran sin saber que estoy muriendo  
por entregarte la pasión que llevo dentro.  
Ven...! entrégame tu amor  
que sin medida estoy dispuesto a enamorarte  
borra por siempre de mi vida  
todas las lágrimas que habitan  
y cada noche sin tus besos  
en el rincón de mis lamentos.  
…que no me basta todo el tiempo para amarte...!_

_._

.

Hasta aquí el capitulo chicos. Me regalan un Review? Muchos besos!

Canciones de inspiración sin animo de Copyright, Si tu supieras de Alex Fdez y Yo no quería de quererte de Kalimba.


	9. Chapter 9

ALMAS ATORMENTADAS

Chapter 9

.

.

El vuelo fue rápido y sin complicaciones, primera clase, Jasper y Bella nunca habían viajado completamente solos. El ambiente era amistoso pero eléctrico. Tal vez porque en la mente de la castaña la imagen de Jasper nunca paso de forma fraternal a amorosa, no se percataba de la atracción que el sentía por ella. De su forma de acercarse a ella protectora y por demás atenta. El tenía el pretexto perfecto, era el guardaespaldas a sueldo extravagante y ella su últimamente único pensamiento.

Jasper se recargo en el reclinable de cuero blanco del avión, tomo un sorbo de la champaña de cortesía y miro a su izquierda donde ella iba sentada, de jeans e impermeable Burberry en su bolsillo, el bolígrafo que el le regalo, su cabello tenía solo un poco de fijador asi que su volumen era llamativo, le recordaba a los días de escuela, pero ahora ella lucia…preciosa. Ella volteo o lo atrapo mirándola, al hacerlo le sonrio y le dijo: -Que pasa Jas? Miedo a las alturas?-

-Me atrapaste-

-Si, claro! Tu …-

Jasper rio con sinceridad, jamás podría mentirle a ella, que lo conocía mejor que el mismo. Bella texteo a James Muller desde el tocador del aeropuerto.

- Jasper viene conmigo, no pude evitarlo. Perdona. Primero lo instalare y después iré a verte.-

- Okay linda. No tardes.-

Llegaron y Jasper se sorprendió de la naturalidad con la que Bella se conducía en el aeropuerto Bulgaro.

–No es su primera vez aquí- pensó.

Y eso le molesto.

Camino a su ritmo y se mantuvo siempre a su lado. Salieron rápidamente y abordaron un taxi minivan, Bella dio la dirección de las oficinas de su equipo y bajo junto a Jasper al edifico que las alojaba, ahí, fueron hasta la oficina principal, todos la saludaron con familiaridad.

-El señor Muller vendrá?- Le pregunto una chica de gafas enormes y cabello purpura.

Hermione hizo un puchero y contesto. –Más tarde. Donde esta Alaksandar?-

-En su oficina.-

Ella camino y entro sin llamar, un chico corpulento y alto de cabellos castaños le saludo con cortesía.

-Hola Alaksandar, te presento a Jasper Hale, el será el CEO del equipo desde ahora, por favor preséntalo a todos, dale un tour de las instalaciones y firmen el papeleo. Lo dejo en tus manos, yo tengo otra cita.-

Se levantó y dirigió a la puerta, Jasper la tomo por el brazo. –Pensé que estaríamos juntos.-

-No tardare, lo prometo…haz tu trabajo y diviértete.-

Tras lo dicho salió dando un ligero portazo.

Jasper apretó los puños casi sin notarlo.

–Muller-

Penso con amargura.

Su coraxon galopo en su pecho acelerado por la ira y reprimió con todo su ser sus ganas de deternela y mantenerla a su lado. Eso seguía siendo una fantasía, por el momento.

.

.

.

En Londres, una tarde Jabob e Irina discutieron enérgicamente por uno de los temas de la revista de ella -Que trataba de chismes de la farandula-, Jacob era un chico sin cultura y ciertamente no deseaba cultivarla, así que la leía solo por ella, aunque a veces no entendiera una palabra de sus términos extraños y al leer cierto artículo sobre Bella Cullen y Edward Cullen, terminaron gritándose sobre publicar cosas coherentes y ser estúpidos insensibles. Ella se fue y el mantuvo su orgullo un par de horas antes de volver a las drogas que le llamaban. Sin ella no podía resistirse, y tomarlas lo hacían sentirse tan bién que vacío su pequeño gabinete, rompió el candado con pinzas. La combinación fue casi fatal y termino desvanecido en el suelo de su apartamento.

.

.

.

El edificio era lujoso y frio. El portero le abrió la puerta con aplomo. Bella entro el loft del deportista Búlgaro mejor pagado y más famoso de su tiempo. El ambiente era inusualmente oscuro pero cálido solo al fondo del pasillo se vislumbraba la elegante chimenea. Una mano áspera y gruesa la jalo hacia un lado, Bella se dejó ir y cerró los ojos, sintió la piel desnuda entre sus manos, dejo que su lengua danzara con la de el a voluntad, que la tomara entre sus brazos y la guiara hasta la cama, el tomo sus jeans los desabotono y retiro todo obstáculo a su paso, la penetro de forma ruda y fuerte, solo se desabotono los propios vaqueros gastados y removio un poco sus ropas.

Ella gimió de placer y dolor, la única forma de amar que conocía y a la que el había introducido. Sus femeninas manos bajaron de los pectorales a los brazos, dibujando cada musculo con urgencia, el ya traía algo en ellas, la giro rápidamente y le coloco de un latigazo una esposa magnética de cuero negro. La penetro de nuevo, ahora de espaldas, rápida y tortuosamente.

El se agacho un poco, tomo su melena castaña y con agilidad formo una coleta con su mano, tirando suavemente de ella, quien no sostuvo su peso y se desplomo sobre el lecho. El de un duro jalón removió las esposas, y comenzó a latigarla con ellas al ritmo de sus penetraciones. Volvió a jalar de su pelo hasta que la incorporo y la pego a su pecho, ahí ella se giró y lo beso. Le quito las esposas de la mano y se las coloco a el, del bolsillo del costoso impermeable que aun traía puesto saco una línea plateada rígida parecida a un bolígrafo, la extendió de un golpe y esta cuadriplico su tamaño como un bastón. Ella se sentó sobre el y su miembro y le paso el bastón de acero por los brazos como una caricia, hasta que lo golpeo con el en las costillas. Ella sabia lo mucho que a el le gustaba el dolor duradero. El gimio y la penetro con mas fuerza, ella se separo de el dejándolo exitado y a la expectativa, camino y se coloco tras el y lo golpeo con el acero casi una docena de veces, el búlgaro gemía y se quejaba del dolor de forma insinuante. Por supuesto su excitación no había disminuido, ella removió las esposas y el como un rayo la tomo por las caderas, la pego al muro y penetro sin limitaciones.

-Eres exquisita, te he extrañado tanto…-

-Y yo a ti- Dijo ella entre respiraciones.

Bebieron un poco de vino y se ducharon, ambos tenían marcas en su espalda.

.

.

.

Jasper por su parte estaba con las manos ocupadas entre papeleos y , tenía urgencia por ir a la maldita habitación, del maldito hotel en donde se hospedarían y a través del software escuchar el maldito audio de la maldita pluma espía que le dio y hasta ahora tenia el valor de escuchar. Por mucho que le apasionará el futbol americano, nada le llamaba realmente la atención por su estres.

Escucho exclamaciones de asombro y levantó el rostro, y vio a Bella entrar, tras ella James Muller, ella lucía exactamente igual, pero a Jasper todos sus instintos comenzaron a gritarle que había pasado algo entre ellos y eso lo irrito más.

- Hola Jas. Todo listo? Comemos?-

Jasper clavó su mirada en ella y luego en Muller y finjio una sonrisa. - Por supuesto Bells-

La sonrisa estúpida de MUller lo taladraba sin piedad. Partieron al restaurante sugerido por el Búlgaro, quien pagó la cuenta exagerando en atenciones. Jasper noto en Bella algo distinto cuando estaba al lado de Muller, pero no supo descifrar que era.

El móvil del deportista sonó y se disculpo marchándose, diciendo que los esperaba en su loft, pues no había necesidad de que gastaran en hospedaje. Para irritación de Jasper Bella accedió.

- Me enseñas Bulgaria, se nota que la conoces bien - Le dijo a su amiga, ella le sonrió

- Sólo un poco, claro, vamos.-

Bella lo llevo a algunos museos y finalmente a un pub(bar) pequeño y pintoresco, ordenaron cerveza de Malta, típica de Bulgaria, oscura y fina, se deslizaba en tu boca rápidamente y el efecto era más pesado que el whisky pero ella quería que su amigo la probara. Hablaron de sus años escolares en Forks, rieron a carcajadas como bobos un par de veces, pidieron la segunda ronda.

-Bien, bien, es momento ya de las confesiones...- Dijo ella

- UUUU peligroso.-

- Vamos!-

- Verdad o Desafió!-

Hermione dio un trago grueso a su tarro. - Bien, traigo conmigo un frasco de Vallium (Droga semiaceptada por la comudidad medica por sus efectos inhibidores del dolor, entre ellos la verguenza).-

- Por supuesto...no me sorprende-

Ella tomo el pequeñísimo frasco, y dio un trago, lo paso a Jasper quien dio otro.

- Porque no te casaste con Leah?-

- Hey! ...ruda! Ya no me atraía...deje de sentir cosas por ella.-

- Auch, eres tu el rudo.-

- Bien, bien...te, ... Te casarás con Cullen?-

- No.-

Jasper sonrió ampliamente y tomo media cerveza.- Monosílabos eh...conque si-

- Hay alguna chica especial?-

- Si. Te atrae Muller?-

- Por supuesto.- Jasper sintió como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado fuerte En la cabeza.-

- Quien es? La conozco? -

- Esas son dos preguntas, eligire la segunda, si, si la conoces...tienes algún tipo de relación con Muller?-

Bella frunció el ceño. - Si, es miembro de mi equipo-

Ambos terminaron su cerveza. Jasper pidió una tercera ronda. - Algo me dice que esa es una verdad a medias.-

- Es mi turno! Como se llama tu chica especial-

Jasper trago grueso saliva. Maldita droga. Maldito juego. - Isabella Swan-

.

.

.

.

Holi! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Gracias mil por quienes han seguido, puesto favorito y reviewado esta historia, la amo, me sale organica la escritura. Déjenme reviews siiiiiiii.

Un montón de besos a todos!


End file.
